Raised by the Moon Russian
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: Same story, translated in Russian. Thank you to M.G.94 for translating!


Глава 1  
>-Я с места не сдвинусь, Альбус. Я не выйду из этого кабинета, без твоего обещания, - Ремус уперся ладонями о стол Дамблдора, и зло нахмурился, что было так на него не похоже. Прошло меньше суток с того момента, как тела Джеймса и Лили увезли из Годриковой Впадины. Меньше суток назад был арестован Сириус. Меньше суток назад Гарри стал сиротой. Ремус не собирался тратить время зря. – Я не уйду отсюда, пока ты не пообещаешь мне опеки над Гарри.<br>Дамблдор на секунду в задумчивости скрестил руки. Гарри спал в специальном креселке, купленном Лили, чтобы можно было ездить с малышом на Ночном рыцаре, и чтобы сын всегда был с ней, даже когда она убиралась в доме. Альбус на мгновение вгляделся в шрам Гарри, который хотя уже начал затягиваться, но все еще выглядел свежим и ярким, будто был поставлен всего секунду назад. Гарри кричал несколько часов, пока Ремус не дал ему бутылочку с малейшей дозой зелья сна без сновидений.  
>-Ты же знаешь, я не могу сделать этого, Ремус.<br>-Да почему? – в отчаянии почти прошипел Люпин. – Из-за того, что я оборотень? Альбус, ты же знаешь, я ни за что не подвергну жизнь Гарри и малейшей опасности. Со мной он будет полностью защищен. И уж точно будет куда счастливей, чем с Петуньей Эванс. Она же ненавидит магию!  
>-Наверняка ты этого знать не можешь. Она сейчас замужем, у нее тоже есть сын. Гарри – ее семья, и я уверен, что сейчас она довольно сентиментальна. Она хорошо позаботится о племяннике, - Дабмлдор внимательно посмотрел на Ремуса, опустив руки.- Со всей этой шумихой вокруг его персоны Гарри не нужно расти в магическом мире. У него должно быть нормальное детство подальше от всей этой ответственности, пока не пойдет в Хогвартс. -Рем покачал головой.<br>-Нет! Альбус, ты не понимаешь! С-, – имя Сириуса больно резануло по губам. Лунатик еще не все осознал. Он еще не понял, как один из его лучших друзей мог быть ответственным за смерть остальных. – Я не уйду домой без него. Я не могу уйти домой, зная, что он с ней, а не со мной. Пожалуйста, Альбус. Я – все, что у него осталось, а он… - Ремус тяжело сглотнул. – Он все, что осталось у меня. Пожалуйста.  
>Дамблдор снова посмотрел на мальчика, и этот момент показался Ремусу целой вечностью. Наконец, Директор поднялся, и посмотрел на Люпина поверх своих очков – половинок.<br>-Ладно, - прошептал он, показывая на просыпающегося ребенка. – Можешь забрать его домой. Я разберусь с бумагами, и утром пришлю их тебе. Через несколько дней ты станешь его официальным опекуном. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Ремус.  
>Подойдя к зевающему и моргающему, осматриваясь на незнакомом месте Гарри, Лунатик присел на корточки. Хотя Гарри и видел Ремуса, у него болел шрам, и он очень боялся, вспоминая падающую Лили, и как его забрали у Сириуса. Когда он начал плакать, Ремус поднял его на руки, и прижал к груди. Малыш закрыл глаза, и начал успокаиваться, потершись щекой о мягкую ткань свитера Лунатика. Гарри засунул большой палец в рот, и поудобней устроившись, крепко ухватился за нового опекуна.<br>-Я абсолютно уверен в том, что делаю, Альбус, - прошептал Ремус, смотря на Гарри. Малыш тем временем немного отстранился, и зеленые глаза с любопытством заглянули в голубые. Гарри убрал палец изо рта, и икнув, улыбнулся.  
>-Лю-атик.<br>Ком в горле Ремуса поднялся настолько высоко, что выдавил слезы из глаз.  
>Благодаря этому мальчику, в конце концов, с ним все будет в порядке.<br>Когда они вернулись в маленький домик Ремуса, он не тратя времени начал готовить Гарри ко сну. К этому времени снова настала ночь, прошли ровно сутки с вечера Хэллоуина, но пролетели они как мгновение. Гарри спокойно лежал, пока Люпин переодевал его в любимую пижаму. В ту, что с оленями, собаками и волками, которую Лили сделала к его дню рождения. Руки дрожали, когда он уложил мальчика в кроватку. Его детская всегда была здесь, с самого рождения Гарри, потому что Лунатику нравилось, когда малыш оставался у него. Когда с Гарри сидел Сириус, он приходил к Люпину, и они вместе приглядывали за мальчиком. Ремус закрыл глаза от нахлынувших воспоминаний, укутывая Гарри в одеяло. Он наклонился, и аккуратно, не задевая шрам, поцеловал малыша в лоб.  
>Как только Гарри уснул, мужчина отошел от кроватки, и рухнул в стоящее в углу кресло-качалку. Он долго сидел, смотря прямо перед собой, и его колотило от горя, осознание которого только еще должно было прийти. И оно пришло очень быстро, сжав сердце и легкие. Люпин опустил голову, и закрыл глаза, от накатившей, словно волна, боли.<br>-Почему? – выдохнул он, наконец выпуская слезы. – Почему, Сириус?  
>Он уткнулся лбом в ладони. Дышать становилось тяжело, и он сделал несколько судорожных вздохов, будто задыхался, или тонул. Поднявшись, он, чтобы не разбудить ребенка ушел из комнаты Гарри с свою.<br>Почти упав на пол, Ремус прислонился спиной к изножью кровати, и подтянул колени к груди, - Мерлин, за что? – Уткнувшись лицом в колени. Он почти кричал, а плечи подрагивали от сдерживаемого горя. Было трудно принять и смириться, что все, что он по настоящему любил у него забрали. Гарри – это все, что у него осталось, и Люпина убивало думать о нем как о сироте. Он знал, что ни смотря ни на что, он должен сделать все, чтобы Гарри и дня в своей жизни не чувствовал себя не любимым или ненужным.  
>Это все было незадолго до того, как началась рутина, через которую Ремус прошел словно в трансе. Гарри был вечным непоседой в первые несколько лет, так что у мужчины не оставалось времени жалеть себя или оплакивать потери. Каждый день Гарри узнавал что-то новое, говорил что-то другое, открывал новую частичку мира. У Ремуса выбора не оставалось, кроме как следить за каждым его движением.<br>Конечно, были и повседневные препятствия. Лунатик знал, что его ликантропия будет довольно большой проблемой, но все таки нашел выход из положения. Каждый месяц Гарри отправлялся в Хогвартс на время превращений, включая день до и два после. Сначала, малышом, Гарри плакал, бился, и изо всех сил цеплялся за Люпина. Но потом, примерно через год таких постоянных отлучек, казалось, он уже с нетерпением ждал их. Ему не нравилось, насколько измученным и усталым Рем выглядел до и после поездок, но ребенок был очарован Хогвартсом. Обычно Гарри был с Альбусом, с жутким интересом вникая во все тонкости школьной жизни. А когда Директор был занят, как обычно и было во время учебного года, с малышом сидел Хагрид. Ремус был очень благодарен друзьям, и скоро стало гораздо проще и легче оставлять мальчика в школе. К тому времени, когда Гарри пошел в Хогвартс учиться, замок стал ему вторым домом.  
>Вот что было нелегкого в полнолуниях теперь, так это проходить через них в одиночку. За, приблизительно, десять лет, он привык, что Сириус Питер и Джеймс во время превращений с ним. Но теперь эти ночи приходилось проводить одному. Это было еще до волчьего зелья, до того, как боль стала более ли менее контролированной. Эти ночи, особенно в первый год были худшими на памяти Ремуса. Но не смотря на это, Лунатик прикладывал все возможные усилия, чтобы воспитать Гарри так, как думал, его воспитали бы Лили и Джеймс, так, как его воспитал бы собственный отец. Еще до того, как он знал это, Гарри начал ходить. Мальчика интересовало буквально абсолютно все вокруг него, что привело к неизбежным вопросам.<br>_**-Ремус? – мягкий, дрогнувший голос Гарри раздался от двери его кабинета, и Люпин повернулся, заинтересованно посмотрев на мальчонку. Парнишке тогда было всего шесть лет, и он недавно одел очки. Рем не мог не отметить, насколько забавно и трогательно мальчик выглядел с растрепанными черными волосами, и слишком большими для маленького личика очками. У Гарри немного дрожали руки и губы подергивались от сдерживаемых слез. – Мне приснился плохой сон.**__**  
><strong>__**Ремус похлопал себя по ноге, и мальчик, подойдя, уселся у него на коленях. Люпин обнял Гарри, и спросил:**__**  
><strong>__**- О чем, малыш? – его голос успокоил Гарри, и маленькое сердечко перестало нестись галопом. – Можешь мне рассказать, Гарри. Что тебя так напугало?**__**  
><strong>__**Мальчик сидел на коленях опекуна, и играл с маленьким снитчем на брючках пижамы. Они были зеленые, с заколдованными мячиками, которые летали вокруг ткани.**__**  
><strong>__**-Было темно. И я слышал крики. Тетя… она кричала мое имя. А потом была зеленая вспышка. А потом я проснулся, - Гарри посмотрел на Ремуса, я сжал маленькими ладошками обнимавшую его руку.**__**  
><strong>__**Люпин еще секунду молчал, пытаясь спрятать грусть во взгляде, чтобы не испугать Гарри.**__**  
><strong>__**-Ты уже видел этот сон?**__**  
><strong>__**Гарри и раньше спрашивал о родителях, но в совершенно безобидных аспектах. Что им нравилось, чем они занимались, были ли похожи на него, Гарри… простые мелочи. Но сейчас, когда вопрос стоял на грани рассказа о их смерти, Лунатик не был готов к этому разговору. Ребенок медленно кивнул, отвечая на вопрос Люпина, и уткнулся щекой в мягкую ткань свитера. Его всегда успокаивало вот так посидеть на коленях у Рема. Это давало чувство безопасности и защищенности. Будто с ним ничего и не может случиться, пока Лунатик так крепко его обнимает.**____**  
><strong>__**-Да, но они всегда другие- его голосок еще дрожал. – Иногда я вижу ее лицо. Мамы. И ей всегда очень страшно. Она тянется ко мне, и кричит, но всегда все заканчивается зеленым светом. – он посмотрел на Ремуса, который смотрел прямо перед собой. – Почему? Почему маме было так страшно?**__**  
><strong>__**Люпин сглотнул. У него заняло около секунды взять под контроль свои эмоции и набраться смелости, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.**__**  
><strong>__**-Помнишь я рассказывал тебе, как умерли твои мама и папа? О том, как они попытались спасти тебя, и какими они были храбрыми? На них охотился злой человек, и их предали. – голос сорвался на последнем слове. – Твоя мама пожертвовала своей жизнью, чтобы ты вырос счастливым, веселым, замечательным мальчиком, каким ты и стал. Это лучший подарок, который она тебе сделала. Она боялась за тебя, Гарри, но ей больше не страшно.**____**  
><strong>__**Маленький мальчик сидел тихо, глядя в сторону, а потом зсакрыл глаза, и снова зарылся щекой в мягкую шерсть свитера .**__**  
><strong>__**- Она на небе? – тихо спросил он.**__**  
><strong>__**Малышу нравилось слушать, как Лунатик рассказывает, что его родители на небе. Что они рады наблюдать сверху за ним живым и здоровым здесь, на земле. – Думаешь, ей грустно, что я тоже не могу прийти?**__**  
><strong>__**-Нет, малыш, нет. Она счастлива, что ты здесь, что с тобой все хорошо. Она хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив, именно по этому она сделала то, что сделала. Она любит тебя, Гарри. Как и твой отец. Они любят тебя достаточно, чтобы дать шанс на счастливую жизнь.**__**  
><strong>__**Гарри минуту помолчал, снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на Люпина.**__**  
><strong>__**-Ты меня любишь, Лунатик?**__**  
><strong>__**-Малыш, - Ремус не смог сдержать улыбку, и погладив мальчика по голове, поцеловал в макушку. – Даже больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.**_  
>Прошло немало лет до того момента, пока забылось прошлое. Люпин был так закручен в жизни Гарри, что мог днями не вспоминать о Джеймсе и Лили, но становилось все руднее не думать о Сириусе, особенно в свете последних событий. Сириус недавно сбежал из Азкабана, и если это не было достаточной причиной для волнения, то по слухам, он собирался добраться до Гарри. Вот этого Лунатик уж никак не мог понять. Как может человек, державший маленького мальчика на руках, и поклявшийся всегда защищать его, желать забрать жизнь этого самого ребенка? Из этого Ремус сделал вывод, что больше ничего не понимает из того, что творит Блэк, и его самого.<br>Через несколько недель Гарри уедет в Хогвартс на третий курс. Обычно для Рема это было поводом для гордости и празднования, но теперь он не был уверен, что Гарри там в безопасности. Последние два года были полны событиями, из-за которых Гарри попадал в больничное крыло гораздо чаще, чем Люпин того хотел. И сейчас, с беглым Сириусом, Ремус отнюдь не хотел, чтобы Гарри был далеко от дома..  
>Поэтому, когда Дамблдор предложил ему должность преподавателя ЗОТИ, он без колебаний согласился. Не то, чтобы ему нужны были деньги. На наследство, оставшееся от Джеймса и Лили и он и Гарри могли спокойно прожить остаток своих жизней. Теперь он мог поехать с Гарри в Хогвартс, и приглядывать за ним. Точно так же, как он мог бы наблюдать за Сириусом. Он не сомневался, что его старый друг найдет способ воспользоваться их тайными ходами.<br>Его размышления прервал Гарри, зайдя на кухню с «Ежедневным пророком» в руках. Люпин улыбнулся парню, и продолжил готовить завтрак. Сегодня в меню были французские тосты, яйца и колбаса. Когда он накрывал на стол, его взгляд зацепился за аккуратно свернутую газету.  
>-Хорошо спал? – Ремус сел напротив Гарри, вручил ему вилку, и уже после этого сам принялся за еду.<br>-Угу-м. – сказал Гарри с уже набитым французским тостом, его любимым, между прочим, ртом. После глотка тыквенного сока, Гарри развернул сверток, и положил его так, чтобы Ремусу хорошо было видно.  
>-Ты это видел, Ремус? Этот человек, Сириус Блэк. Это тот… - он затих. Когда он увидел фото, то сразу узнал человека с тех фото, что показывал ему Лунатик. Люпин рассказывал о Сириусе, о том, что он его крестный отец, о том, как Блэк его любил, когда он был маленьким. Ремус пытался защитить Гарри от большинства правды. Кое-что он не был готов сказать и сейчас, столько лет спустя. – Этот человек мой крестный?<br>Ремус положил вилку, и почувствовал, как в нем нарастает страх. Страх, подобный тому, когда одиннадцатилетний Гарри встретился с Волдемортом, и чудом остался жив, или когда Дамблдор сказал, что Гарри пропал в Тайной комнате, и победил василиска. Это был тот страх, который Рем уже привык подавлять, но который все равно поднимал голову, стоило Гарри начать спрашивать. Но Лунатик не мог врать ему. Даже если незнание дало бы еще немного беззаботности.  
>-Да. Он твой крестный, и он сбежал из Азкабана.<br>Настала тяжелая тишина, когда Гарри, казалось, обдумывает это, медленно пережевывая еду. На его лице было написано замешательство, когда он посмотрел на опекуна.  
>-Не понимаю. Что он делал в Азкабане? Почему ты раньше мне этого не говорил? – из-за нежелания Рема раньше говорить о Сириусе, Гарри решил, что тот мертв, как и его родители. В любом случае, похоже, Ремус годами лгал ему. – Что ты еще мне не говоришь? Что он сделал?<br>Люпин знал, что смысла врать нет. Он и так достаточно это делал. В конце концов, он мог узнать об этом от кого-то другого, а это было бы куда хуже.  
>-Я скажу тебе, Гарри, но ты должен пообещать, что… что выслушаешь меня, хорошо? Чтобы не случилось, ты не должен дать этому году стать как предыдущие два. Тебе нужно будет приходить ко мне перед тем, как впутываться во все, во что ты привык. Особенно сейчас, когда я буду с тобой в Хогвартсе. Обещаешь?<br>Когда Гарри кивнул, Рем потер шею и сказал:  
>- Сириус Блэк был твоим крестным. Ну, наверно, он до сих пор им является, но для меня это сейчас пустые слова. Он был в Азкабане за убийство моего друга, да и друга твоих родителей тоже. Плюс еще тринадцать маглов в могилу отправил. По крайней мере… именно за это его судили. – он сглотнул. – И, думаю, лучше ты узнаешь это от меня, а не от кого-то в Хогвартсе или из прессы. Его так же обвиняли в смерти твоих родителей. Он был их Хранителем тайны. Ты помнишь, что я тебе говорил о Хранителях?<br>-Только они знают местонахождения определенных домов. Дамблдор – наш Хранитель Тайны, - голос Гарри перешел в удивленный шепот. Он с интересов разглядывал свои коленки. – Зачем? Зачем ему было делать такое? Что он сейчас на воле делает? Я не понимаю… - слезы подкатили к глазам. Его крестный… Рем показывал фото этого человека, рассказывал. Что это его крестный, но Гарри не слишком им интересовался, считая мертвым. А теперь? Теперь он оказался убийцей? Ответственным за смерть его родителей? Это уже было слишком.  
>-Гарри, пожалуйста… - Ремус положил руку на руку Гарри, и легонько сжал ее. Как бы он хотел не говорить этого… Сохранить это в темноте, таким образом давая возможность продолжить нормальное детство, как было до Хогвартса, но Гарри заслуживает услышать правду от того, кому доверяет, а не от «Ежедневного пророка». - Я не хочу, чтобы ты злился, или думал, что можешь что-то с этим поделать. Последнее, что нам надо в этом году так это чтобы ты опять куда-то влез. Сириус опасен, он доказал это. И есть возможность… что он навредит тебе. Просто будь осторожен, ладно?<br>Парень не сказал ни слова, все еще рассматривая колени. Все, о чем он сейчас мог думать, так это найти этого человека, и отмстить за родителей. Как мог их лучший друг, и человек, которому они доверили стать крестным их сына так предать? Гарри никогда не думал о смерти родителей в том русле, что в этой трагедии виновен кто-то помимо Волдеморта. И сам факт, что есть кто-то, кого можно винить, кто-то до кого можно добраться, разжигало в нем огонь мести, который он не мог игнорировать.  
>-Гарри, ответь мне, - Люпин с беспокойством смотрел на парня, пока тот боролся со своими мыслями. – Ты слышал, что я говорил раньше? Не впутывайся в неприятности, думая, что Сириус этого заслуживает. Ты не знаешь, на что он способен. Черт, да даже я этого не знаю. Да и его знать я тоже не хочу, – последние слова были произнесены шепотом. - Пообещай мне, что ты, по крайней мере придешь ко мне, когда затеешь что-то опасное.<br>Гарри вырвался из своих мыслей, и посмотрел на Рема. Когда он увидел эту боль в глазах опекуна, медленно кивнул. Тяжело вздохнув, парень понял, что не сможет подвести Ремуса. Он слишком уважал и любил Лунатика, чтобы ослушаться такой просьбы, да и сам понимал, что если он хочет вернуться на четвертый курс Хогвартса, то в этом году ему нужно быть крайне осторожным.  
>Когда учебный год начался, Ремусу было легко поверить, что с Гарри все будет в порядке. Парень все время был прямо под его носом, и в замке все выглядело вполне безопасным. Закрутиться в делах с его уроками и помощью Гарри с проблемами с дементорами тоже оказалось очень легко.<br>Когда фигуры в черных плащах оказались на земле слишком близко к детям, Ремус был взбешен на Дамблдора. У Гарри всегда были проблемы с темными существами вроде боггартов, а дементоры олько больше подпитывали кошмары, которые и так снились мальчику годами. В любом случае, Директор пояснил, что это мера безопасности, от которой он сам не в восторге, но на которой настояло министерство.  
>Ремус не знал, что ненавидит больше. То, что из-за дементоров у Гарри ухудшились кошмары, или то, что если они все таки поймают того, кто им нужен, то с Сириусом будет покончено. Он не был уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу. Честно, он был удивлен, что вообще что-то чувствует к этому человеку. Он думал, невозможно перестать переживать о человеке, не смотря на обстоятельства. Ну, Ремус, по крайней мере не мог.<br>Описать невозможно с каким облегчением Рем выдохнул, когда Гарри пришел к нему с картой Мародеров. После того, как он получил ее от Фреда и Джорджа, парень так и не нашел карте достойного применения. У него уже был плащ-невидимка, чтобы, если понадобиться, прокрасться куда нужно, и походы в Хогсмид с подписанным Ремусом разрешением тоже не были проблемой. Он сказал, что узнал имена на карте по рассказам Лунатика, и знал, что этот свиток Сириус вполне мог использовать против них. Сказать, что Рем был горд Гарри – это не сказать ничего. Теперь у него не осталось и сомнений в том, как он воспитал приемника.  
>Хотя, казалось карта превратила Ремуса в параноика. Теперь каждый раз, когда он был один, Люпин заканчивал тем, что наблюдал не появится ли Сириус. Рем часто задавался вопросом знает ли Блэк о том, что его старый друг за ним наблюдает. Но он, разумеется, не знал, и знать не мог.<br>Что беспокоило Рема куда больше, так это на кого в действительности охотился Сириус. Он действительно сбежал, чтобы убить Гарри? Это было проще… ну, да, это не совсем то слово… но в этом было больше смысла после двенадцати лет, что бы рассудить, что Сириус тронулся рассудком, и что Волдеморт промыл ему мозги, обольстив властью. Достаточно, чтобы предать друзей. Но в то, что Блэк своей рукой и палочкой когда-то убьет Гарри, Ремусу верилось с трудом. Этот человек любил Гарри как собственного сына с первого дня жизни малыша. Так как внезапно мог перестать? Как мог внезапно захотеть убить этого ребенка?  
>Предать своих друзей это одно, но убить того, в ком видел сына – это совсем другое. Он, наверно, хотел заполучить кого-то другого. Ремус почти надеялся, что его… кого угодно, но не Гарри. Мальчик стал ему сыном едва ли не больше, чем Джеймсу или Лили и Сириусу, как бы трудно не было это говорить. Рем знал, что это звучит ужасно, но это было чистой правдой. Лунатик был с ним, когда мальчик болел, когда ему снились кошмары, на первом матче по квидичу. Он много ночей просидел в кабинете Дамблдора, год за годом, в ожидании увидеть выживет ли Гарри в очередном его приключении. И теперь он не мог потерять Гарри. Если понадобиться, он встанет между ними, напротив палочки Сириуса. Он бы убил Блэка, если бы должен был. И это приводило его в ужас.<br>Сегодня, Рем как всегда разложил карту на столе, и наблюдал за коридорами замка и за окресностями. Внезапно взгляд зацепился на одну надпись. Люпин подошел поближе, и положил пацел на надпись с именем Гарри.  
>-Почему он не в кровати?<br>Проследив за картой, Ремус увидел, что Гарри, разумеется, шел к Хагриду. Но кнему кое-кто присоединился. Кто-то, кто шел ему наперерез.  
>-О Мерлин… Сириус! – выдохнул он, и ни секунды не мешкая, вылетел из кабинета. В спешке он не заметил еще одно имя, табличка с которым ползла по карте. Вот будет сюрпризом где-нибудь по дороге споткнуться о крысу…<p>

Глава 2  
>Гарри тихо шел под мантией-невидимкой к Хагриду. Да, Ремус просил его не ходить одному, но лесничему было ой как не сладко после смерти Клювокрыла, и Гарри хотел подержать его. Конечно, Лунатик бы понял, но в любом случае он и не узнает о этой небольшой прогулке. Гарри действительно хотел как можно быстрее навестить Хагрида, и вернуться еще до того, как Рем заметит, что его нет в замке. Подростковый ум парня, казалось, упустил тот факт, что Люпин может наблюдать за ним с помощью карты. В конце концов, Гарри, в отличии от своего опекуна, не был настолько знаком с тем как она действует.<br>Он прошел только половину пути до хижины, когда заметил какое-то движение. Он присмотрелся, прежде, чем поднять на руки маленькую крысу, бегающую вокруг его ног.  
>-Короста? – прошептал он, нежно погладив жутко дрожащего зверька по голове. Рон был убежден, что его любимец погиб еще несколько недель назад, и обвинял в этом Гермиону и ее кота. Но вот Короста здесь. Не хватает пальца, и все. –Ты как сюда попала? Ладно, думаю, Хагрид может подождать, а я пока отнесу тебя Рону, хм?<br>Но, как только он собрался вернуться в замок, он услышал позади себя глухое рычание. Обернувшись, он был немало удивлен, увидев в нескольких метрах от себя огромного черного пса. Гарри прижал крысу поближе к себе, и шагнул назад, тем самым заставив собаку прыгнуть. Повернувшись, парень бросился в другом направлении.  
>Как бешеный пес смог пробраться на территорию школы Гарри не знал, но у него закрались подозрения, что этот пес мог что-то сделать с Хагридом. Сглотнув, он взглядом нашел Гремучую Иву, и отчаянно пытался вспомнить разговор с Ремусом, произошедший два года назад, когда он впервые приехал в Хогвартс. Он расспрашивал о большом, жестоком дереве на склоне, и хотел знать зачем оно там.<br>-Ну, когда я еще учился, Дамблдор посадил это дерево для меня. Оно защищает тайный ход в безопасное место, где я был во время трансформаций. Вечно бушующие и драчливые ветки держали всех на расстоянии, и я не советовал бы тебе подходить к этому дереву, - Рем на секунду замолчал, будто решая, стоит ли говорить Гари то, что хотел. – Но в любом случае, если ты вдруг окажешься радом с Гремучей Ивой, или тебе нужно будет место, чтобы спрятаться, то все, что нужно сделать – это прикоснуться к наросту под самой низкой ветвью. Длинная палка подойдет. Тогда дерево прекратить нападать. Но, Гарри Поттер, не смей сказать кому-либо об этом, даже Рону и Гермионе, -Гарри пообещал молчать, и даже забыл о ходе… до сегодняшнего дня.  
>Думая, как никогда быстро и ясно, парень схватил самую длинную палку, какую смог найти. В его планы совсем не входило попасться в зубы этому зверю. Засунув Коросту в карман плаща, он палкой нажал на выступ под самой низкой веткой, и ласточкой нычнул в ход. Довольно неизящно приземлившись, парень моментально вскочил, и выхватил палочку, теперь готовый заколдовать пса, как только тот прыгнет следом. Гарри на все лады покликал речи Гермионы о защите животных. Он, черт побери, не собирался калечиться! Хотя, когда фигура все-таки скользнула в лаз, у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Это была никакая не собака, скорее человек. Довольно грязный, но вполне узнаваемый человек. Гарри почувствовал, что не может и слова сказать. Его палочка все еще была направлена прямо на Сириуса Блэка, стоящего всего в нескольких шагах от парня.<br>Медленно поднимая руки, Сириус с удивлением смотрел на Гарри теперь уже с уровня человеческого роста.  
>-Прости, что напугал, - хриплым голосом произнес мужчина, и Гарри попятился, хотя дальше идти было уже некуда. – Я не собирался…следить за тобой. –с трудом подобрал он слова, не отрывая взгляда от дрожащего нагрудного кармана Гарри.<br>-То есть как не собирался следить за мной? – выпалил Гарри, пытаясь выскользнуть из-под пристального взгляда Сириуса. Ну почему он не послушал Ремуса, и не остался в замке? Глупо, как же невероятно глупо с его стороны! И если этот человек не убьет его первым, то это абсолютно точно сделает Лунатик. – Ты рычал, и гнался за мной! - может, если Гарри удастся отвлечь его разговором, то будет время придумать как отсюда выбраться. – Думаешь, я не знаю зачем ты здесь? Не знаю зачем ты вломился в школу? Ты охотишься на меня!  
>Сириусу все же удалось оторвать взгляд от Коросты, и в растерянности посмотреть на Гарри. Он не понимал, в чем парень его обвиняет. Все, о чем Блэк сейчас мог думать – это добраться до Питера, и уничтожить его.<br>-Охочусь на тебя? Что в этом мире могло тебя заставить думать, что я на тебя охочусь? - хотя, для еще вменяемой части разума Сириуса эти слова имели смысл. Он вломился в Хогвартс, в общежитие Гарри, сейчас гнался за ним. Конечно, они подумали, что он хочет добраться до парня.  
>-Ты убил моих родителей! – выкрикнул Гарри, прежде, чем смог остановиться. Кровь в венах подгонялась гневом, а рука только сильней сжала палочку, готовясь в любой момент защититься. – Ты их предал! Это из-за тебя они мертвы! - он чувствовал себя сейчас полностью необъяснимо. Наполовину боялся, наполовину злился. И задавался вопросом, сможет ли убить этого человека, как твердил сам себе месяцами до этого дня?<br>-Я не буду отрицать этого, Гарри. Что я несу за это ответственность, но… пожалуйста, выслушай меня всего одну секунду. Выслушай, что я должен сказать, и обещаю, ты многое прояснишь для себя, - Сириус осторожно смотрел на крестника, думая, насколько это нереалистично, что ему угрожает единственный человек, ради которого он оставался в своем уме. Он ждал двенадцать лет, чтобы увидеть Гарри, а сейчас был под прицелом волшебной палочки крестника. Насколько же интересная жизнь штука…  
>Но прежде. Чем хоть кто-то из них сказать хоть слово, их внимание привлек звук спускающегося по лазу человека.<br>-Гарри! – крикнул Ремус, приземлившись на ноги. Он заметил Сириуса, и сразу направил палочку на него.  
>-Почему вы здесь? Почему? – с расширенными гневом и страхом глазами спросил Люпин. Не то, чтобы он боялся Сириуса, нет. Он понимал, что человек без волшебной палочки большого вреда причинить не сможет, но Рем всегда боялся за Гарри, с первых шагов малыша.<br>Гарри в удивлении смотрел на Рема, постепенно опуская палочку.  
>-Прости, - выпалил он, казалось, теперь боясь больше Ремуса, чем Сириуса. – Я знаю, я… - хотя он и хотел объяснить все, но знал, что сейчас не время извиняться. Снова посмотрев на Сириуса, парень начал отступать к Люпину. Как только он подошел, тот свободной рукой задвинул его себе за спину. Сириус с удивлением проследил за Гарри, все еще держа руки перед собой. Сейчас он гадал, насколько близки были эти двое. Заменил ли Ремус того, кем всегда хотел быть сам Сириус.<br>-Я не вооружен, Рем… Как думаешь, что я собирался ему сделать? – сиплым голосом произнес Блэк. – Пожалуйста, только дайте мне объясниться…  
>-Объясниться? – закричал Ремус, все еще направляя палочку на бывшего лучшего друга. – Что тут можно объяснить? Все говорят, что ты здесь.. что ты сбежал, чтобы убить Гарри! Скажи мне, что это не правда. Скажи мне, что ты не собирался забрать последнего, кто у меня остался, после того, как ты забрал всех остальных. Скажи мне, что это не правда, Сириус!<br>Блэк только дико замотал головой, в ответ на обвинение.  
>-Это не правда. Я бы… - он посмотрел на Гарри, который немного вышел из укрытия. – Я бы никогда не причинил Гарри вреда, Ремус.. и ты должен был это знать.<br>-Я вообще тебя больше не знаю, - тихо сказал Ремус. Его рука все еще крепко держала палочку, но вот голос уже не был настолько уверенным. – Ты отрицаешь, что убил Лили и Джеймса? Убил Питера? Ты утверждаешь, что невиновен, хотя все улики против тебя. Почему я должен доверять тебе? Почему я должен поверить тому, что говорит предатель? – вопросы разъяренно жалили, как стая пчел, когда Люпин сделал несколько шагов вперед, все еще стараясь прикрывать Гарри. – Чего ты хочешь?  
>Гарри не знал, что делать. Бежать в замок и предупредить Дамблдора и дементоров? Нет, это не подходило. Что-то Гарри тут казалось не так, когда он внимательно смотрел на Сириуса. Тот не казался опасным. Как раз наоборот, он казался каким-то успокаивающим. Как воспоминание, которое Гарри давно подавил в себе.<br>-Шанс. Ремус, мне нужен шанс объяснить все., - его слова звучали более отчаянно. Гарри почувствовал, что Ремус вздрогнул от такого тона. – Хоть раз, хоть кто-нибудь спросил меня о том, что случилось, или позволил показать мою сторону истории? Нет, я не отрицаю, что произошедшее с Лили и Джеймсом было моей виной, но я не убивал их. И Питера я тоже не убивал.  
>-Тогда кто? – лицо Ремуса было искажено болью. – Кто убил моих лучших друзей? Все сводится к тебе! Ты их убил! Ты предал Лили и Джеймса, и убил Питера!<br>Гарри видел, как его крестный дернулся, как от пощечины. На момент все замолчали, перед тем, как Сириус заговорил  
>-Я не убивал Питера. Петтигрю еще жив, - он посмотрел на Гарри, и сделал шаг вперед. – Гарри, дай мне то, что у тебя в кармане.<br>-Не приближайся к нему! Не смей говорить с ним, будто он что-то для тебя значит. – Лунатик обернулся на Гарри, а тот как раз вытащил из кармана крысу. Рем смотрел на нее наверно, дольше, чем это показалось. – Гарри…  
>Сириус наблюдал за другом, гадая, слышно ли его собственное сердцебиение на всю комнату.<br>-Присмотрись, Лунатик. Это явно не обычная садовая крыса.  
>Гарри посмотрел на крысу, нахмурив лоб<br>-Но это же… Это всего лишь Короста. Крыса Рона. Она у него…. – он на секунду замялся . его голос стал мягче. – Целую вечность. Он сказал, это была просто домашняя зверюшка. Ее Рону передал брат, - теперь все это звучало для Гарри очень странно. Почему крыса жила дольше десяти лет? Посмотрев на Рема Гарри увидел, что тот во все глаза смотрит на Коросту. На лице Ремуса была целая гамма эмоций: замешательство, боль, но в основном отвращение. Взяв крысу за загривок, он поднял ее на уровень своих глаз.  
>-Хвост, - выдохнул он с недоверием, хотя знал, что любую из анимагечких форм Мародеров узнает с первого взгляда. Посмотрев на Блэка, Лунатик почувствовал,, что его сердце начало биться чаще, а в горле пересохло. Сириус был невиновен.<br>Гарри полностью вышел из-за Ремуса, и теперь смотрел на него с удивлением и страхом.  
>-О чем он? – спросил парень, переведя взгляд на крысу. – Что не так с Коростой? Крыса вертелась, и пыталась вырваться, и Ремусу пришлось схватить ее обеими руками, чтобы удержать. Гарри было жалко животное, вот так пойманное в ловушку, и напуганное. Он никак не мог понять, как это маленькое, беззащитное существо могло стать причиной той злости, что плескалась теперь во взгляде обоих Мародеров. – Кто-нибудь, объясните мне, что происходит!<br>Ремус посмотрел на Гарри, и взгляд его немного смягчился. Хотел бы он, чтобы мальчик этого не видел, чтобы не впутывался во все это. Всю его жизнь, Ремус пытался дать мальчику нормальное детство, оградить от призраков прошлого. Ну, в о всяком случае, это иногда казалось невозможным. Гарри не смог бы спрятаться от правды, именно поэтому Рем и рассказал ему о Сириусе, о его родителях. Между ними не было секретов, поэтому Гарри доверял Ремусу. Этого Лунатик потерять не мог.  
>-Думаю, будет лучше, если я тебе покажу.<br>Сириус следил за Коростой не отрывая взгляда, усевшись на сломанном столе. Крыса попытала убежать, но Рем поймал ее заклинанием, и постепенно крыса превратилась в человека с излишним весом, который, по идее, должен был быть мертв.  
>-Питер, - выдохнул Сириус, и сделав несколько шагов, пока его не остановил Ремус. - Лунатик, пусти меня., - сверля Питера взглядом, сказал Блэк. – Я двенадцать лет ждал чтобы наконец совершить преступление, за которое мне вынесли приговор. Окажи мне такую услугу.<br>Гарри видел, что на лице Ремуса вина смешалась со злостью, когда он пытался сосредоточиться на Питере.  
>-Нам нужно объяснить Гарри, что происходит. Ты не можешь убить кого-то перед ним не объяснив причины. Не думаешь, что он запутался, и что его все же касается произошедшее с его родителями? - голос Рема был тихим, но сильным, и он ни на секунду не сводил взгляда с Питера.<br>Сириус сделал несколько шагов назад, и встретился взглядом с Гарри.  
>-Да, знаю… Я понимаю… Просто я… - начал он, а потом, переведя взгляд на Питера процедил сквозь зубы. – Скажи ему! Скажи ему, что ты сделал!<br>Питер, прожа, покачал головой.  
>-Гарри! Гарри… послушай меня! Послушай. Я ничего не сделал, - он приблизился к мальчику, который сделал несколько шагов назад в страхе и отвращении. – Я не виновен! Не дай им убить меня. Не дай Сириусу снова попытаться убить меня! Он убийца! Я всего лишь пытался убраться подальше от него!<br>-Как ты смеешь? – Ремус свободной рукой мягко отвел Гарри от этого раболепного человека. – Не говори с ним, как будто хоть немного его знаешь! Будто хоть немного о нем переживешь. – Люпин внезапно понял, что у него сейчас одно желание – вытащить Гарри и Сириуса отсюда. Но сначала ему нужно было во всем разобраться. Узнать, что скажет его лучший друг, которого он похоронил несколько лет назад. Сначала ему нужно было узнать правду от Питера.  
>-Ты сдавал или не сдавал Джеймса и Лили Волдеморту? – Питер начал мотать головой, как китайский болванчик, но Сириус прервал его.<br>– Не ври! -Закричал он, указывая на бывшего друга.. – Скажи правду. Это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, после того, через что заставил нас пройти. Джеймс и Лили сделали тебя Хранителем Тайны, чтобы отвести подозрения от нас, и чтобы запутать Волдеморта. Но он тебя нашел, и ты трусливо выдал ему укрытие Поттеров. Не так ли? – он подошел к Питеру не смотря на уговоры Ремуса, и взял предателя за лацканы его мантии. – Не так?  
>-Он собирался убить меня, Сириус! - Питер почти задыхался под сильным захватом. – Он пытал меня, заставив сказать, где они. Я боялся за свою жизнь, поэтому и сказал где были Джеймс и Лили. Я не думал, что он хочет их убить..<br>-Он собирался убить Гарри, - прищурившись, сказал Ремус. – Он охотился за ребенком, которого мы все поклялись защищать до последнего! И ты предал его, ты предал всех нас, потом благополучно обвинив в этом Сириуса. Ты трус, и поступить с тобой нужно, как с трусом, – он сделал шаг вперед, выравнивая палочку.  
>-Позволь мне, - Блэк протянул руку за палочкой Ремуса. Тот сомневался, но Сириус быстро покачал головой. – Пожалуйста, Лунатик. Это не должен быть ты. Если нас обоих поймают, что будет с Гарри? – он посмотрел на крестника, и нахмурился. Не видев его столько лет, сможет ли он снова вернуться в Азкабан? И больше не увидеть его?<br>Гарри склонил голову, пытаясь упорядочить весь хаос сказанного. Он вдруг совершенно ясно понял, что Сириус невиновен. Что его крестный и вмыслях не держал охотится на него.  
>Внезапно Гарри почувствовал такую вину за все те годы, что Сириус, невиновный человек, абсолютно ни за что провел в Азкабане. И Питер должен ответить за все то, что сделал им. Каждому. Вообще-то, Гарри думал, что Петтигрю должен умереть. Но он не был уверен, что Сириус должен вернуться в тюрьму, теперь, когда он показался, и предоставил такие доказательства в его пользу.<br>-Нет! – крикнул он, удиви Ремуса, который уже почти отдал палочку Сириусу. – Не убивайте его. Давайте отведем его в замок, покажем Дамблдору. Он может помочь нам освободить Сириуса, очистить его имя. Если сейчас убить крысу, этого не случиться.  
>Питер чуть не заплакал , бросился к Гарри, и схватил его за мантию.<br>-Спасибо… Спасибо Гарри за такое милосердие ко мне! – Ремус перебил его, оттащив от Гарри.  
>-Держись от него подальше, - почти прорычал он. Но, не смотря ни на что, он понимал, что Гарри прав. Джеймс бы не хотел убивать Питера, точно так же, как и не захотел бы, чтобы его лучшие друзья ставали убийцами. –Гарри прав, – Люпин посмотрел на Сириуса, который, похоже думал о том же, хотя и ему это и не нравилось. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался в тюрьму, Бродяга.<br>Рем посмотрел на лучшего друга со скрытой в глазах болью. Он знал, что надлежащее воссоединение произойдет несколько позже.  
>Вспимнив заклинание, которому его научил Ремус, Гарри махнул палочкой, и из ее кончика вылетели несколько веревок, связавших Хвоста по рукам и ногам.<br>-Мы и так сможем его транспортировать, - спокойно ответил он, игнорируя взгляды полные удивления и гордости и от Ремуса и от Блэка. – Сириусу лучше превратиться в собаку, чтобы дементоры не признали в нем опасности. Так будет гораздо проще добраться до Дамблдора, а там он уже нам поможет.  
>Кивнув, Рем поднял Питера в воздух, и краем глаза увидел, как превращается Сириус. Идя впереди уже по территории школы, Гарри очень внимательно обходил всех дементоров, которые были на своих постах рядом с Хогсмидом. Сириус шел рядом, следя за Питером на случай, если тот решит трансформироваться. Люпин тоже наставил на Петтигрю палочку, предупредив, что при первой же попытке трансформации не задумываясь убьет его.<br>Когда они подошли к кабинету Директора, Ремус назвал пароль, мысленно вознося хвалу Мерлину за то, что сейчас ночь, и за то, что они не встретились ни с учениками, ни с преподавателями. Он прошел вслед за Гарри и Бродягой по ходу, поддерживая Питера в воздухе, и когда дверь закрылась с облегчением вздохнул. Они были в безопасности.  
>Когда Дамблдор появился, он был немало удивлен, а потом и просто в шоке.<br>-Сириус! – он заметил Хвоста. – И Питер. Что ж, мне интересно услышать ваше объяснение. Входите. – Гарри и Сирус прошли за Директором, следом за ними в кабинет вошли Ремус и Питер.  
>Как только Питер уселся в кресло, удерживаемый Люпином, Альбус сразу подошел к нему с маленьким пузырьком.<br>-Это виратесерум, Питер, которую еще называют сывороткой правды. Сейчас ты ее выпьешь, и мы все узнаем наверняка. Я уже все понял, увидев тебя живого, и что Сириус до сих пор тебя не убил после всего, но все равно предпочту все услышать самолично. Как и Министр.  
>Питер мотает головой.<br>-Альбус, пожалуйста! Ты должен выслушать меня, услышать мою версию истории, - он прошептал это с таким отчаянием, будто только Дамблдор мог понять, что ему пришлось сделать. В любом случае, Директор поднял руку, заставив Хвоста замолчать. Он осмотрел на Гари, а потом снова перевел взгляд на Питера.  
>-У вас будет достаточно времени, чтобы рассказать свою сторону истории, мистер Петтригрю, причем сделаете вы это честно, без примести лжи. У нас накопилось немало вопросов за эти годы, и сейчас время для правды. Ремус, - он посмотрел на коллегу, - сейчас выходные, у Гарри до вторника занятий нет, поэтому, думаю, будет целесообразным отвезти его домой. Ему не обязательно присутствовать при этом. Отправляйтесь, и с твоего разрешения, когда все закончиться, я пришлю к вам Сириуса. Хорошо?<br>Рем посмотрел на Сириуса, засомневался, стоит ли оставлять его здесь одного, после того, как он так его подвел.  
>-Да, конечно… Конечно, Сириус желанный гость в нашем доме, когда это все… закончиться., - он посмотрел на Гарри, который хотел возразить что-то, и резко не дал парню сказать ни слова. - Я бы хотел остаться, но вы правы. Гарри на сегодня достаточно приключений. – Гарри присмирел под взглядом опекуна, так как понимал, что у него больше, чем «небольшие проблемы».<br>Когда они вышли из кабинета Директора, Ремус обдумывал произошедшее в последний час. После двенадцати лет заблуждений, что что-то правда, было как-то трудно переварить тот факт, что все это от первого до последнего слова ложь. Например, что Сириус невиновен, и что он позволил запереть лучшего друга на двенадцать лет. Потом тот факт, что Гарри сбежал, и почти был убит. Был ли Сириус безопасен, Гарри не знал, и Ремус не был уверен, что спустит с рук , что парень все равно выскользнул из комнаты, и бродил по территории школы, когда ему особенно сказали этого не делать. Всю дорогу Гарри молчал, осмысливая то, что только что узнал. Что это значило для него? Сириус его крестный… Значит ли это, что ему придется переехать к Блэку, и оставить Рема? Страх как будто бил его изнутри по груди, когда он опустил голову, закрыва глаза, когда они шли. Гарри не знал чего он больше боялся. Того, что когда они придут домой ему влетит от Ремуса, или потерять человека, которого всегда считал отцом.  
>Похожие мысли были и у Ремуса, но он отгонял их подальше. Сириус бы так никогда не поступил, теперь Лунатик это знал. Знал, что это был не тот человек, которым, как думал Рем, Блэк стал. Он остался тем же человеком, каким был, когда они были друзьями так много лет назад. Он бы не забрал у него мальчика. Когда они пересекли границу Хогвартса и Хогсмида, Ремус взял руку Гарри в свою, подошел к нему поближе, положил руку парню на плече, и представив их дом, аппарировал так быстро, как только мог, от окружавших их дементоров.<br>Как только они оказались дома, Гарри положил грязный плащ в корзину «для стирки», все это время поглядывая на Ремуса.  
>-Сходи прими душ, - спокойно сказал Люпин, кивнув на лестницу, - а потом спускайся. Думаю, нам надо поговорить.<br>Гарри кивнул, на секунду закусив губу, и отправился наверх. Ремус пошел в гостиную, и сел на диван, проведя по лицу руками. Сириус был невиновен. Эта мысль снова и снова неоновыми огнями светилась у него в голове, но не важно сколько раз до него доходил смысл этой фразы, поверить в нее было сложно. Не то, чтобы это было бессмысленно, или Люпин не был рад этому факту, но вот мысли, что он мог помешать отправке невиновного человека в тюрьму, и не сделал этого, что он частично в этом виноват, просто его убивала.  
>И что будет теперь, когда Сириус свободен? Он заберет опеку над Гарри? Сердце Лунатика сжималось от этой мысли. Да, это было бы вполне легально и законно, ведь именно Сириус официальный опекун Гарри, в случае смерти Лили и Джеймса, но было ли это справедливо? Ремус воспитывал Гарри всю его жизнь. Любой суд будет на его стороне, особенно если учесть, что ответчик – бывший преступник. Но вопрос был... а зайдет ли Ремус так далеко? Дойдет ли до суда? Он уже и так достаточно много забрал у Сириуса, так будет ли честным забрать еще и Гарри? Ремус не хотел думать об этом. Он не хотел думать о том, что может потерять то, что делало его жизнь нужной, и наполняло смыслом. Должен быть выход, когда все окажутся в выигрыше.<br>Глава 3  
>Когда Гарри спустился, Ремус заставил себя вернуться в реальность.<br>-Ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой сегодня могло случиться? –его голос был опасно тихим. – О чем ты думал, так поздно выходя из замка?  
>-Я шел к Хагриду, - голос парня тоже был очень тихим, когда он ответил, опустив голову. – У меня и в мыслях не было попадать в неприятности. Сегодня казнили Клювокрыла, а мы… мы пытались не допустить этого. – Гарри потер шею. – Я не должен был выходить из замка, надо было сказать тебе зачем мне это надо, но я же знаю, ты бы не разрешил.<br>Хотя взгляд Ремуса и смягчился, он знал, что кое-что ему еще надо сделать.  
>-Да, ты прав, не разрешил бы, - Люпин взял парня за плечи, и усадил на диван рядом с собой. – Я вначале года говорил тебе, что тебе опасно самому ходить где вздумается. Ты обещал, что будешь осторожным, а на самом деле все получилось все наоборот. Что если бы ты прибежал прямо в руки к Сириусу, а он бы не оказался невиновным? А Питер? Или если бы вы столкнулись с дементорами, а они бы засомневались в том, с кем ты был рядом? Гарри, ты не можешь доверять всем и каждому.<br>-Да, но не могу же я прожить всю свою жизнь в безопасности, - прошептал в ответ Гарри. – Это не жизнь – постоянно всего бояться, Оглядываться через плече. Я хочу спокойно выйти на прогулку без того, чтобы меня наказали, потому, что это опасно.  
>-Выйти одному, ночью - в любом случае опасно, - Ремус поднялся с дивана, и теперь смотрел на Гарри сверху - вниз.- Но суть не в том, зачем и почему ты это сделал. А в том, что ты меня не послушался. Я говорил тебе не ходить по территории школы после отбоя. Дамблдор говорил тебе это, и я уверен Рон и Гермионой тоже тебе это не раз повторяли. Но ни одного из нас ты не послушал, что могло привести к твоей смерти. – Ремус присел на корточки перед Гарри, заставив того посмотреть в глаза. – Нравиться тебе это, или нет – ты другой. Я все равно тебя люблю, но ты не такой, как другие подростки. Твоя жизнь куда опасней любых приключений других тринадцатилетних. – Люпин взял руку парня в свою, когда тот отвел взгляд, и заставил посмотреть на него. – Поэтому, если я прошу чего-то не делать, просто поверь мне, и не делай этого. Понимаешь?<br>Гарри кивнул.  
>-Прости. Я сделал это не из упрямства, или что бы не выполнить твою просьбу. Я… Я просто хотел почувствовать себя нормальным.<br>Рем грустно улыбнулся, и поднявшись с корточек, поднял Гарри с дивана, положив руки ему на плечи, и сжав их..  
>-Я знаю. Знаю, что ты хотел помочь Хагриду, и ненадолго забыть о том, насколько осторожным ты должен быть. В следующий раз приходи ко мне. Скажи мне, что хочешь сделать, и я найду кого-то, что бы он пошел с тобой, если ты не хочешь находиться в моей компании. Мы должны общаться. Я хочу доверять тебе, и хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, как это всегда и было. Договорились?<br>-Договорились, -Гарри кивнул, и подавшись в перед обнял Ремуса. –прости, - он уткнулся носом в свитер Люпина, и перед его глазами пронеслись все моменты из детства, когда он делал так же: прятался на груди у опекуна, прижавшись к мягкой ткани, и все плохое будто уходило. – Мне так жаль.  
>Сразу же Рем обнял парня, прижал к себе еще сильнее, словно боясь, что если он отпустит, то Гарри исчезнет.<br>- Я так за тебя боялся…тебе нужно было это видеть. Ты столько раз пугал меня, еще с тех пор, как только начал ходить, но сегодня было что-то совершенно другое. Пожалуйста, Гарри, будь осторожен, - он немного отстранился, но все еще держал парня за плечи, так что тот не отводил взгляд. – ты должен быть более осторожным, и на этот раз я серьезно.  
>Гарри на секунду замер, думая, будет ли он еще наказан. Ремус всегда был очень терпеливым и справедливым, но сейчас что-то изменилось. Он выглядел более рассерженным и разочарованным.<br>-Обещаю, - Гарри все еще смотрел на опекуна. – Ты…ты разочарован? Ты мне больше не доверяешь.  
>-Я знаю, что ты не хотел плохого, и я хочу доверять тебе, Гарри, но мне нужна причина, повод, - Рем убрал челку со лба парня, но она тут же вернулась на свое место заставив Лунатика только шире улыбнуться. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я в тебе разочарован. Я знаю, что ты не послушался не из вредности, и что был очень аккуратен. И я горжусь тем, что ты, можно сказать пощадил Питера, когда мог спокойно дать нам убить его. Я бы очень сожалел о сделанном, поверь мне.<br>-Отчасти поэтому я и не дал вам его убить, - тихо ответил Гарри. – Я не мог позволить вам стать убийцами из-за него. Он этого не достоин. Питер заслуживает провести в Азкабане куда больше лет, чем провел там Сириус. Плюс, если Сириус невиновен, то он должен быть на свободе. Я не хочу, чтобы он вернулся в тюрьму.  
>Ремус еще раз сжал плечи приемника, и отстранившись, пошел на кухню, Гарри направился за ним. Парень наблюдал за Люпином, пока тот разжигал огонь под чайником, и доставал чайные чашки.<br>-Кстати и Сириусе. Что ты о нем думаешь? И о том, что узнал сегодня? Знаю, информации слишком много, и… может, есть вопросы? –Рем скрестил руки на груди, конечно, нервничая, по поводу того, что именно захочется узнать Гарри. Но. В конце концов, он уже привык к его вопросам за эти годы.  
>Был только один вопрос, который Гарри хотел задать. Этот вопрос крутился у него в голове с того самого момента, когда он узнал правду. Что Сириус невиновен, и что он его крестный отец.<br>- Я теперь должен жить с Сириусом? – его голос был тихим, как будто не был уверен, что должен спрашивать такое.  
>С одной стороны это немного расстроило Ремуса, так это была достаточно негативная сторона вопроса. У Сириуса тоже должен быть шанс стать Гарри близким человеком, родителем. Хотя, с другой стороны, Лунатик знал, что Сириус не пойдет на столь кардинальные меры.<br>-А ты бы захотел остаться с ним, если бы у тебя был выбор? – Рем ненавидел себя в этот момент за то, что надеялся на ответ «Нет». За то, что надеялся, что Гарри захочет остаться с ним, несмотря на то, что Сириус тоже заслуживает шанс на счастье.  
>-Я его не знаю, - быстро, почти в панике, ответил Гарри, встретившись взглядом с Ремом. – То есть… Я хочу его узнать, познакомится ближе. Потому что он знал маму и папу, потому что он твой друг, потому что мне не по себе от того, что он взял на себя ответсвенность за то, чего не делал. Но… Но я не хочу жить у него без тебя. Как думаешь. Может случиться так, что Министерство будет рассматривать его как моего законного опекуна?<br>Ремус покачал головой, и налив чаю, поставил одну кружку перед Гарри.  
>-Нет, неверное нет. Я усыновил тебя, когда ты был еще совсем маленький, и все совершенно законно. Не думаю, что в этом плане Сириус может что-то сделать. Хотя, кто знает это Министерство? Оно всегда умело удивлять., - Лунатик положил руку на руку Гарри, чтобы немного его успокоить.- Но я буду бороться за то, чего ты захочешь, малыш. Неважно, захочешь ли ты остаться со мной, или с Сириусом, я сделаю все, чтобы ты получил то, чего хочешь.<br>-Я хочу остаться с тобой, - прошептал Гарри, прежде, чем понял. Что хотел сказать. – Я хочу жить здесь, с тобой. Не смотря ни на что. Ты… ты моя семья. Я люблю тебя, и не хочу оставлять. – лицо Ремуса смягчилось, и он хотел тоже что-то сказать, но Гарри его перебил. – Подожди, дай мне закончить. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я когда-то думал о том. чтобы жить где-то еще. Мне нравиться жить здесь, с тобой. Это мой дом. Я и представить не могу, чтобы со мной было. Если бы ты тогда меня не забрал, и не заботился обо мне все эти годы. Ты мой единственный родитель, и единственный отец, которого я помню, - Гарри посмотрел на Люпина. – Ты бы сам отпустил меня жить где-то еще?  
>Ремус покачал головой, и протянув руки вперед, снова крепко обнял парня.<br>-Нет, малыш, нет. Я бы не позволил тебе жить еще где-то. Знаю, это ужасно эгоистично, но мне все равно, - отстранившись, Лунатик потрепал парня по щеке. – Это прекрасно знать, что Сириус невиновен, и что он будет свободен, но я не хочу что-то менять. Он может оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочет, но если это будет доставлять тебе хоть какие-то неудобства, ты мне скажешь.  
>-Нет, по моему, это отличная идея. Ему сейчас нужно быть с теми, кто о нем переживает, с теми, кому он дорог, а я знаю, что это все можно отнести к тебе, Гарри улыбнулся, и когда хотел спросить, собирается ли Ремус возвращаться с ним в школу, его прервала стук в дверь. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на главный вход, где, наверняка, снаружи стояли Дамблдор и Сириус.<br>Гарри на секунду замер, взвешивая «за» и «против».  
>-Как думаешь, будет нормально, если я удалюсь ненадолго? Дам вам двоим поговорить? – он не был готов к этому, встреться с Сириусом лицом к лицу, и так многое произошло за этот вечер. Ремус это видел, и полностью понимал.<br>-Конечно. Ты прав, лучше я поговорю с ним наедине сначала. – Рем и сам  
>нервничал. В конце концом, прошло двенадцать лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел лучшего друга. Двенадцать лет он считал одного из самых близких людей убийцей, и причиной всех его несчастий. Но, вот он, этот человек, полностью невиновный в том, в чем его обвиняли. И сейчас виноватым себя чувствовал Лунатик. Когда он подошел к входу, Сириус уже каким-то образом оказался внутри, а Директора и в помине не было.<br>-Ему пришлось… аппарировать со мной сюда, - еще более хриплым, чем раньше голосом сказал Блэк. – У вас на доме какая-то очень сильная защита. Не выдавай это место кому попало. Никогда не знаешь, кому можно доверять, - он выдавил самую грустную из го улыбок. Шутка была не из лучших, но она сломала лед. В этот же момент Ремус сделал несколько шагов вперед, и крепко обнял друга.  
>-Прости. – выдохнул Люпин. Сириус удивился, но тут же почувствовал облечение, и обнял Ремуса в ответ. -Мне так жаль.<br>Покачав головой, Бродяга засмеялся.  
>-Не извиняйся, не надо. Не в такой хороший день. К тому же это я должен извиняться, Ремус. Я тебя, наверное, за последние несколько недель чуть до инфаркта не довел. Да уж, читал я «Пророк», и что они обо мне писали тоже читал. Ты наверно с ума сходил, волновался, что с Гарри может что-то случиться. – Блэк огляделся, в недоумении прищурившись. - Кстати о птицах, он в порядке?<br>Рем был тронут тем, с какой искренностью был задан вопрос, и ругая себя на все лады начал гадать, как он мог думать, что ЭТОТ человек может причинить кому-то боль, особенно Гарри.  
>Он наверху. Думаю, сегодняшний вечер он надолго запомнит. Что же… Что же касается этого года, когда ты сбежал, то да, я до смерти боялся, что с Гарри может что-то случиться. Он, знаешь ли, в последние пару лет зарекомендовал себя не как самый осторожный человек. –Рем зашел в гостиную, зовя Сириуса, что бы тот шел за ним. –Заходи. Ты, если честно, выглядишь не очень усталым.<br>Бродяга состроил гримасу, когда увидел хорошую мебель, и окинул взглядом тряпье, в которое был одет.  
>-Не-а. Не думаю, что могу сесть на диван в ЭТОМ. След останется вечный.<br>-Ой, да, - Рем почувствовал себя идиотом. Он и правда не подумал о том, что Бродяге все таки следует привести себя в порядок. – Прости, думаю обо всем сразу. Тебе нужно принять душ и переодеться. Ванная – первая дверь слева на втором этаже, через две двери от нее – моя комната. Бери из одежды все, что нужно. Может, перерыв будет кстати, и Лунатик сможет собрать свои мысли вместе.  
>Сириус согласился. Первая встреча была несколько скомканной, и Блэк надеялся, что, может, после душа, на трезвую, так сказать, голову, он будет чувствовать себя лучше. Более в состоянии поговорить обо всем. Сейчас он был нервным, будто ожидая, что в любую минуту ему скажут возвращаться обратно в Азкабан. Когда Бродяга поднялся на второй этаж, в комнату Люпина, он прошел мимо комнаты Гарри, и на секунду остановился. Заглянув, он увидел, что его крестник сидит спиной к двери, с открытой книгой на коленях, на которую, впрочем, он не обращал никакого внимания. Бродяге вдруг жутко захотелось поговорить с парнем, но он понимал, что пройдет немало времени, прежде, чем тот начнет ему доверять, прежде, чем Гарри будет с ним спокойно. Как только Блэк взял свитер, брюки и все, что было нужно, он направился в душ, и включил настолько горячую воду, насколько это было возможно до первых ожогов. Положив одежду на специальную тумбу, бывший узник магической тюрьмы сложил то подобие одежды, в которое был одет, в мусорный пакет с абсолютной уверенностью в том, что при перовой же возможности сожжет его. Вздохнув, он шагнул под воду, и прижался лбом к холодному кафелю на стене. Не только Гарри и Рем сейчас были в замешательстве. Сириусу с трудом удалось поверить, что он был вдоме Лунатика, что он с сегодняшнего дня – свободный человек. Его волновало, чколько времени понадобиться, чтобы снова почувствовать себя нормальным. После двенадцати лет он не был уверен, что знает, что именно это «нормально».<br>Когда водные процедуры были окончены, Сириус посмотрел в зеркало на свое отражение с длинными, мокрыми волосами. Высушив их, как только мог, и тщательно приведя ванную в порядок после себя, Блэк спустился на первый этаж. Ремуса бродяга нашел на кухне: тот как раз раскладывал на тарелки тушеную говядину, и сочное жаркое из моркови, зеленых бобов, горошка и картофеля.  
>-Хм… Мое любимое, - от двери сказала Сириус, удивленный, что только по запаху вспомнил такой странный факт о себе.<br>Люпин обернулся, и ответил другу настолько открытой улыбкой, насколько мог. Он разложил говядину в две тарелки, та, которая предназначалась Сириусу, конечно, была намного больше, и немаленькую порцию оставил Гарри.  
>-Знаю. Я подумал, что ты будешь голоден. По моему, ты заслужил плотный обед после диеты из воды, и Мерлин знает чего. А о том, чем ты питался последние несколько месяцев я и думать не хочу, - Рем засмеялся, но посмотрев на Блэка, запнулся. Тот пытался что-то сделать с колтунами в волосах, и бороде, которые выглядели не слишком удобно.<br>Достав из кармана волшебную палочку, Рем протянул ее другу.  
>-Вот, держи. До завершения образа остались детали.<br>Принимая палочку, Сириус вздохнул. Лунатик всегда знал его лучше кого бы то ни было, и даже сейчас словно смотрел сквозь него.  
>-Спасибо. Это займет всего секунду. – когда он выходил из кухни, Сириус засмеялся. Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как Ремус бормочет что-то о том, насколько он все еще несобран, и что-то про «дырявую голову».<br>Когда он был чисто выбрит, и сидел за кухонным столом, Сириус чувствовал себя не в пример лучше того, каким прибыл в этот дом. Он все еще был истощен, но, так как уже привык к такому состоянию, то не обращал на него никакого внимания. Единственная разница была в том, что теперь он рассчитывал на крепкий сон, на кровати с простыней, подушкой и покрывалом.  
>-Поразительно. Ремус, ты не должен был проходить через все это, - Сириус взял еще несколько порций говядины, и если честно, сейчас его меньше всего волновало то, как на этот «пир» позже отреагирует его живот.<br>-Ты знаешь, что должен был., - Рем был удивлен, что и сам за эту долгую ночь проголодался до смерти. Они надолго замолчали, поглощенные едой, но через некоторое время Люпин отложил свою ложку. – Я… Сириус, я должен сказать, что не хотел верить тому, что говорили о тебе после той ночи. Я хотел верить тебе, но у меня не было доказательств в твою пользу. – лунатик посмотрел на стол. – Представить не могу, через что ты прошел, о чем думал. Наверняка думал, что я от тебя отрекся.  
>Сириус молчал, будучи очень занятым своим блюдом.<br>-Да, были такие мысли, но это не твоя вина, Лунатик. Обстоятельства были против тебя… - сказал Блэк, мешая ложкой в тарелке.  
>-Как это было? – тихо спросил Рем, теперь полностью забыв о еде.<br>Сириус отложил ложку, и промокнул губы салфеткой, лежалей перед ним.  
>-Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Что это было ужасно? Да, было. Это было… неописуемо, Ремус. Я думал, что привыкну, что в конечном счете сойду с ума, но ничего из этого не получил. Каждый божий день, каждую ночь я думал и Джеймсе и Лили. О Гарри. О тебе. Каждый день был похож на бой за то, чтобы остаться в своем уме, чтобы не рехнуться с ума.<br>Рем отодвинул от себя тарелку, поднялся из-за стола, и дрожащими руками прошелся по волосам.  
>-Я думал, самым сложным будет после смерти Джеймса видеть его в Гарри, или отвечать на вопросы ребенка о смерти родителей. Но это все было ожидаемо, и я справился. Самыми сложными оказались вопросы о тебе… потому что я не знал, что ему отвечать.<br>Сириус посмотрел на друга полными болью и удивлением глазами.  
>-Он спрашивал обо мне?<br>Ремус кивнул.  
>-Примерно еще пол года после твоего ареста.<br>-Что ты говорил малышу?  
>-Я говорил ему, что мама с папой на небе, что им хорошо, спокойно, что они в мире…Но вот проблема, я не мог ему врать о тебе, что ты почил с миром. Ты не… не важно, заслуживал ты того или нет, но для меня ты не был настолько мертвым, что бы врать ему.<br>-Ты говорил ему правду? – с любопытством глядя на друга спросил Блэк. Он чувтвовал странную благодарность, за то, что Лунатик не воспользовался шансом, и не наклеветал на него парню. – Или Гарри сам все узнал из Пророка? – Бродяга надеялся, что крестник не читал о нем, и не чувствовал себя преданным  
>-Я сказал ему то, что знал, да, - Ремус подошел к столу, и положил руки на спинку стула. – Наверно, он запутался. В один момент – ты тайна за семью замками, в другой – предатель и убийца его родителей, в третий – невиновный человек. По моему, он сейчас не знает что ему и думать.<br>Сириус провел по лицу руками. Только сейчас, он понял, как устал со всей этой ситуацией, и до сих пор е мог принять, что все кончилось.  
>-Мне нужно поговорить с ним, прежде, чем идти спать, - Сириус посмотрел на лестницу, а потом снова повернулся к старому другу. – Мы так и не поговорили о.. - он замялся. – о том, на сколько я здесь останусь.<br>-Столько, сколько захочешь, Бродяга. Об этом даже не думай, - Рем улыбнулся, и подошел поближе. – К тому же, Гарри нужен еще кто-то взрослый рядом. Ты сможешь ответить на многие его вопросы о Сохатом и Лили. Думаю, вам обоим это пойдет на пользу. Если, конечно… ты захочешь остаться.  
>Ремус знал, что широкая улыбка, появившаяся на лице Сириуса, пусть и коснулась глаз всего немного, была искренней.<br>-Я хочу. Но, думаю, Гарри тоже должен решать. Это же и его дом, - Блэк крепко обнял друга. – Спасибо, что поверил, Лунатик. Я и передать не могу, как счастлив просто быть здесь с вами.  
>Рем обнял Бродягу в ответ, и несколько раз хлопнул по спине.<br>-У нас море времени, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Но не думаю, что пока позволю тебе быть вне поля моего виденья, - он улыбнулся. Тому чувству свободы, и покоя, от осознания того, что Сириус здесь, в безопасности, и с людьми, которые о нем переживают. – Но думаю, тебе действительно нужно поговорить с Гарри. Уверен, у него море вопросов. Всегда так было.  
>-А у меня не меньше ответов, которые я хотел бы, чтобы Гарри знал, - попрощавшись с Ремусом, Блэк направился в комнату Гарри. Его внезапно как стукнуло осознание того, что с Лунатиком он увидится еще где-то через пол часа, так что даже на сегодня это было не прощание, и это знание будто подстегнуло Сириуса идти вперед.<br>Постучав, Сириус приоткрыл дверь, и посмотрел на крестника.  
>-Не против, если я зайду? – получив приглашение, Блэк сделал несколько шагов, и огляделся. Это была типичная комната тринадцатилетнего Гриффиндорца. Обои и постельное белье цветов Гриффиндора хорошо сочетались с полом вишни, и квидичным декором стен. Посмотрев на комнату, можно было с легкостью сказать, что из себя представляла его жизнь. За исключением определенных аспектов, разуметься.<br>-Я не просто вламываюсь, - сказал Сириус, закрыв за собой дверь, и немного пройдя в глубь комнаты. Совсем немного, чтобы не нервировать Гарри. – Я хотел узнать как ты. Не легкими выдались несколько прошедших дней. Ну, точнее, год. Столько новой информации.  
>-Только ты, не больше, - тихо сказал Гарри, полностью развернувшись в Сириусу, и подобрав под себя ноги. - Я думал, пока был здесь. О том, что ты, совершенно невиновный человек, двенадцать лет просидел в камере, и я представить такое не могу, - он выдохнул, очевидно, очень уставший. – Ремус… Он никогда не говорил мне ничего плохого о тебе. Все эти годы он говорил мне, что хочет, чтобы у меня было свое мнение о прошлом. Думаю, какая-то его часть всегда знала, что ты невиновен, но другая и понятия не имела, что с этим делать.<br>-Он ничего не мог сделать, - прошептал Сириус, тронутый, что Лунатик уважал его память, и сопротивлялся возможности наговорить гадостей. – А даже если бы он и знал правду, это было бы только хуже, потому что, к сожалению, никто не воспринял бы его слова всерьез. Не хотел бы я, что бы он винил себя.  
>Гарри пожал плечами.<br>-Такой вот Ремус. Ты же привык к этому,  
>Сириус улыбнулся.<br>-да, согласен. Привык… Кстати. Ты провел с ним больше времени, чем я. Как тебе здесь живется? Нравиться? Ремус хорошо о тебе заботится? – Блэк был абсолютно уверен, что знает ответы на эти вопросы, но хотел услышать их от Гарри. Хотел убедиться, счастливая ли жизнь у того, ради кого они все многим пожертвовали, и стоило ли оно того.  
>Улыбка Гарри полностью обезоружила Бродягу.<br>-Вопрос с подвохом, да? Конечно мне нравиться жить здесь. Да, разное было за эти годы, пока я был в Хогвартсе, но Ремус сейчас там преподает, поэтому мы, можно сказать все время вместе. Мне это нравиться. Мне нравиться проводить с ним время.  
>-А что вы делаете? Ты и Ремус в свободное время? – с любопытством просил Сириус, поражаясь легкости общения с крестником. Он сел в маленькое кресло у двери, пока Гарри вспоминал все интересные моменты жизни с приемным отцом.<br>-Квидич, в основном, задумчиво ответил парень. – Но рему это не очень нравиться. Говорит, полеты его нервируют. Еще мы играем в шахматы. Плюс, Ремус учит меня магии, которую мы не походим на уроках, или тому, что будем проходить в следующем году. Например, в этом году, он научил меня создавать Патронуса.  
>Сириус в удивлении уставился на мальчика, так как знал, что создать Патронуса, для третьекурсника – это совсем немало.<br>-И зная, что Ремус прекрасный учитель, я уверен, что ты можешь его создавать. Если не секрет, что это? – спросил он, где-то догадываясь, что, возможно, это будет волк, это было бы разумно. Ремус, разумеется, хорошо заботился о парне.  
>-Олень, - грустная улыбка тронула губы Сириуса, когда Гарри сказал это. – Ремус рассказывал, что это была анимагическая форма папы. Он еще рассказывал, как папа, ты и Питер стали ради него анимагами, и я всегда думал, что это было очень смело с вашей стороны. И очень впечатляюще. Я хочу когда-то стать анимагом. Как думаешь, поможешь мне?<br>Улыбка Бродяги стала еще шире.  
>-Да, я попробую. Конечно, я сначала поговорю с Ремом, но не вижу причин почему бы тебе не попробовать. До тех пор, пока ты будешь под контролем, и не будешь спешить с превращением, э<p>

о не будет слишком опасно. Ты уже создаешь Патронуса, и этому, наверняка, тоже очень быстро научишься. Ты очень способен.  
>-Спасибо, -Гарри чувствовал смесь гордости и некого замешательства. – Да, наверно я не много разговаривал с Ремусом на эту тему. Но ты же останешься с нами? – немного нервничая спросил он.<br>Сириус знал, что подобные вопросы будут, и теперь надеялся, что найдет правильные ответы.  
>-Я знаю, что останусь здесь на какое-то время, но, если ты не хочешь, тогда поищу другое место. Что скажешь? – Блэк был уверен, что не хочет делать ничего, что бы доставило Гарри неудобства.<br>Гарри выглядел сомневающимся, уставившись на колени. Было очевидно, что он не уверен на счет Сириуса, и всей этой ситуации.  
>-Знаешь, я никогда… никогда не хотел, и не хочу заменить твоего отца, - Сириус выдавил нервную улыбку. – Ни одного из них. Я знаю, что Ремус для тебя очень много значит, и не хочу вставать между вами. Я просто хочу быть здесь для тебя, если ты, конечно, не против. Я хочу сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы наверстать упущенное время.<br>-Ну, сказал Гарри, все еще глядя на свои колени. – в этом доме комнат больше, чем ты думаешь. Ремус будет рад, если ты останешься. Да и я тоже.  
>С расплывшейся по лицу улыбкой Сириус сделать ничего не мог. Так же, его взяла гордость за то, насколько хорошо был воспитан этот ребенок.<br>-Спасибо, Гарри. Я правда, очень ценю это, и хочу поближе с тобой познакомиться, - вздохнув, Сириус указал на дверь.- Как думаешь, может нам спуститься к Рему?  
>Гарри кивнул, и они вышли из комнаты, в которую Блэк закрыл дверь. У него было много вопросов, он был уверен, что и у Гарри их не меньше, но это могло подождать. У них теперь было все время мира.<p> 


End file.
